Haruno Sakura
by SequoiaFlames
Summary: Sakura loved Sasuke. Or does she?


Unlike the many Sakura haters out there, I actually really like Sakura. Yes, she was really annoying in the original series, but she totally kicks ass in Shippuden! And in the new chapter, she is just amazing.

Disclaimer: The song is Someone Like You by Adele. I do not own Naruto and am not affiliated with it in any way.

* * *

"I love you so, so very much!"

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares…_

"If you would only be with me, Sasuke, I won't let you regret it, no matter what!"

_Regrets and mistakes, they are memories made…_

"I'll make it fun every day and you will definitely find happiness!"

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

"I'll do anything for you, Sasuke! So I'm begging you, please stay here!"

_Never mind I'll find someone like you…_

"I'll even help you with your revenge!"

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too…_

"I'll make it happen somehow, I promise you."

_Don't forget me, I beg…_

"So stay here… with me!

_I remember you said…_

"So stay here… with me! If that doesn't work for you… Then take me with you… "

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead._

"You really are… annoying."

"Don't go! If you go, I'll scream and…"

"Sakura… Thank you."

"Sasuke…"

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead… _The words ring out in my head as I collapse to the ground.

* * *

I remember, five years ago, before Sasuke left, when I thought I knew everything. I thought I knew love, I thought I knew hate. And I thought I knew Sasuke.

I was such a little know-it-all, a useless annoyance. No wonder he never liked me, not even as my friend.

It was just like me, to chase after something I could never have. I chased after him because I _thought_ I loved him. But no, I was just lusting after him. I liked his face, and the thought of him liking me.

I saw Naruto as an idiot. I see that he is more than that now. He truly is… amazing.

Maybe I was the idiot. No, not maybe. I _was_ the idiot.

* * *

We are on a mission with Naruto, the Hokage himself. It's an A-rank. Our job is to guard some uber-important noble on his way to Suna.

Naruto went off to protect the guy and finish off the last three hundred yards or so of the journey while we distract the ambushers. They're tougher than they look, and fight pretty viciously.

There are about twenty of them, surrounding us. About six have gone down now. It's hard to keep track of, we're mostly fighting separately.

"Sakura."

"What?" I yell as I slam my fist into someone's face. Seven down.

"Sakura." Quieter this time.

"What?!" I snapped, shoving someone away.

"Sakura…" It's hardly even audible.

_"What?!" _I screech.

"Look…" A whisper now.

I turn around and almost pass out. A mob of people are gathering around him, and I can see the blood seeping out from under them.

Five minutes later, all the ambushers are either unconscious or dead lying on the floor. He charged up his sword and I charged up my fist. We ended up beating the crap out of them.

Sasuke is now lying on the grass, a small pool of blood developing under him.

The amount of chakra he forced out charging up his sword set fatigue on him. This added to a chest wound and several other minor cuts, he isn't going to live for much longer.

I press my hands over the wound and pulse the chakra into my fingers, seeing the familiar green glow. The stab wound on the left side of his chest isn't even close to his heart, but it's bleeding… a lot. It slowly begins to close, the skin, veins, and arteries sealing themselves shut.

Another five minutes later, he's all healed up and in fairly good shape. I help him walk about 200 yards, until he tells me he's too tired to walk any further. I tell him to lean against a tree and that I'll be back in a while.

He closes his eyes and falls asleep, his head slumping onto his shoulder.

I smile and gently press my lips to his forehead.

* * *

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, forsaking all others, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, for better and for worse?"

"I do," Sasuke whispered, smiling.

"I do!" I say, completely and totally gleeful.

* * *

Yes, it is a run through of their life. When Sasuke was leaving, looking back on her life as a 17/18 year old, on a mission together, and getting married.

Review please!


End file.
